Alice And Her Thoughts
by Soldier.Seer
Summary: Alice is having trouble. She is starting to doubt herself. Chapter 1 is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Thoughts.

Alice's POV

Jasper took my hand and helped me out of the Porsche. With the way I drove us here, we were there in L.A in record time. Just as well, we were in the only overcast days that L.A has seen in months. We walked hand in hand in the parking lot. It was normal for people to stare. I always thought it was because it was our beauty. I had never thought it was about my height. I know I was small, Jasper didn't mind. He loved it. Ever since Edward made the comment after Jasper explained his story to Bella. "Towing this little freak" It hurt more then I let anyone know. I already know how short I am. He didn't need to exaggerate it to everyone. I had never questioned Jasper about my height. He never asked, and I didn't think it was a problem. Jasper has always liked me for me. My personality, my character, my… I trailed off in my own thoughts.

We had reached the large glass doors in front of the mall. I looked up to see our reflection in the glass. We were two very beautiful people, but so very different. My coral V neck shirt, looked, of course , stunning on me. Along with some jeans. Jasper wore a light jacket with cargo pants. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked curiously. He looked into the glass. You look wonderful today, he complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks, so do you", I stated walking again. We entered the mall. Casually looking around at every expensive store we could find. I've always known Jasper as one who didn't like to be the centre of attention. He was the laid back type. His wardrobe mostly consisted of dark coloured shirts, nothing to bright, and vivid. Maybe Jasper didn't like my colour choices. I mean, he is hardly ever in my room. Our room I corrected myself. It was a bright shade of pink. With flowers, and anything girly. He wasn't a girly type. The only time he was ever in our room was when we had sex. I mean, that's normal. He has his own office, he likes to be in there. Damn it, why is this so hard.

"Jasper," I said. "I want to buy a dress." I pointed over a few stores up from us. It was labelled "Beau." That meant beautiful in French.

"Of course," He said, nodding. "Do you want me to wander while you look for one?" His expression was curious.

"You don't want to stay with me?" I asked sadly. What was he trying to do, stay away from me? I started feeling sad. I hoped he felt it to.

"I'll stay with you Alice," He sounded unsure.

We entered the store I had picked out. I saw a beautiful dress in the front window. My eyes were wide, looking at it. It was a wonderful colour of yellow. The bow in the middle looked very nice. And the ruffled edges gave it a warm feel. It was short in length . I loved it. I wanted to buy it. I WILL HAVE THAT DRESS. I thought to myself. I looked at Jasper who was eyeing the shoes. I let go of his hand. Remembering what I had thought about. 'Maybe he didn't like my colour choices.' I looked on the racks for a different outfit. I found a grey slate like dress. I could easily see myself in it. The colour wasn't me, but Jasper would have to like it and it would make my hair stand out.

"Jasper," I murmured. He walked over to me. "I found a dress. Tell me what you think of it, once I have it on.

"Alright." He said. It looked like he was uncomfortable. I walked into the dressing room and started to unbutton my shirt. That's when I had a vision. I saw myself and Jasper near a bench in the mall. I was sitting there. More upset then ever. Jasper was furious at something. Cussing under his breath. His eyes were wild He started storming off in a rage. I snapped out of it. What did it mean. I hurried to put on the dress. I stepped out.

"What took you so long?" He asked. I stared into his eyes. I had a vision. That's all. Nothing special. "Of what?"

"Nothing," I said frustrated. "It's nothing."

He shrugged. "I like the dress. Though it is very… plain. wouldn't you rather have something outgoing?"

"I'm buying it because I thought you would like it." I felt so bad. I didn't like it. At all. I slipped back into my other clothes. I walked up to the counter. The woman was about as tall as Jasper. She paid no attention to me. She kept looking at him. I simply ignored her. We walked out of the store. I needed to talk to him. We were very honest to each other. I led him over to a bench. We sat down.

"Alice," Jasper started. "You haven't been yourself all day. I would like to know what's wrong. Ever since we got here, you have been… different."

"Well, I have been thinking. Jasper why do you like me." I asked him. I felt embarrassed saying it.

"Alice, I _love_ you because you are so unique. I love every part of you. The quirkiness, the… just everything about you. I wouldn't change anything for the world."

"And my height?" I added. "Are you ashamed of it?"

"Why would I be. There is no reason for that. Why are you doubting this all? His expression blank.

I suddenly perked up. I felt like myself again. I know he could feel it to.

"That's better," he said enthusiastically. "I love you too much for you to be sad."

"Yes. I love you to. There is just one thing. I had this vision."

**CHAPTER TWO WILL BE POSTED SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

What kind of vision?" he asked, curious. My eyes lifted from the ground. Two girls holding large cups of cherry slush's were walking toward us. Immediately I knew what was going on.

"Hello, I'm Kirsten. Me and my friend think your like, totally hot." Said the taller curly haired one. Jasper gave her a frown.

"Nice to know," he said proudly, "I'm already with someone thank you." His polite voice was cheerful. He put one arm around my waist. "My Alice."

"Oh," The smaller one said. "We thought she," -she emphasized that last word. "Was your sister." She looked at me with pure disgust.

"I don't really think I'm your type anyway." Jasper said grinning. He let out a quiet laugh. "If you know what I mean." He winked.

"No, I don't know what you mean," The tall one said. "Jerk!" She screamed. And threw her drink onto Jaspers shirt and pants. It seemed like the entire mall was quiet. I sat there with mad eyes. Jasper suppressed a grin.

"I hope your happy. This was vintage leather." Jasper said, annoyed. Though he might have been faking it. I couldn't tell. The two girls walked away. Both of them laughing.

"Alice, if you will excuse me. I have to go and change out of these clothes. I don't feel like sitting here in wet clothing. Especially when it smells like cherry.

"Of course," I said grinning again. He thought this was a joke. "I'll be right here." Jasper stood up and walked briskly away out of sight. I sat there looking around. Wondering how to keep myself occupied for a while, until Jasper got back. Just then a man came and sat beside me.

"Hey," he said. He looked at me. He has to be a year older then me. He looked much like Emmett. Though he was a little smaller. Still, his face looked the same. And his hair. What a coincidence.

"Hello," I said in my cheeriest voice.

"I wanted to tell you that I think you are very lovely. Actually you are incredibly beautiful. It was love at first sight." He said. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Need I remind you we are in a mall. I am already with someone." I said.

"Doesn't look like it to me," He looked to both sides. "No one here." His hand moved slowly to me. I watched him. His hand rested on my thigh. I wanted so badly to snap his hand right off, but I could control it.

" I would appreciate it if you took your hand off my leg," I must have sounded angrier then I should have. He squeezed my leg. This was not good.

"Don't be like that, baby." He said trying to sound irresistible. It didn't work. He took his hand off of me and sat back. Jasper walked up to us. From the look on his face. He knew what was going on.

"Are you having any trouble Alice?" He said. Eyeing the guy next to me.

"Actually, Jasper. This person does not know the definition of go away." I said, playing along. "He has been making my stay very uncomfortable, and I feel threatened." The guy sitting next to me took off in a flash. I started to have another vision. It showed the guy and what he wanted to do with me if Jasper left again. I was horrified. "Jasper!" I gasped. "He was going to try to-" Jasper cut me off.

"That bastard." He knew what I was going to say. I was upset. Jasper became furious. He stormed off. I knew what he was going to do. I sat there. That was my vision. Long seconds later Jasper came back.

"That was my vision." I said, gloomily. My eyes met his.

"Oh," He sighed. "I taught him the meaning of 'get away.' For you." He paused. "Did you see me… and him…" he trailed off.

"I only saw you storming off." I sighed. "Lets get out of here," Jasper nodded. We walked toward the doors of the mall. I stopped again.

"Something wrong Alice?" Jasper asked .

"Not really," I said holding up the bag of my purchased item. "I just wanted to return this dress. I think I like the yellow one better." He smiled.

"I like the yellow one myself." I returned the dress without a hassle. I bought the yellow one. It was much more stunning then the other. We reached the parking lot again. Jasper once again helped me into the car. Such a gentleman. I roared the engine, And we took off.

"L.A is such a strange place, don't you think.?" He asked. The casually laughed/

"I agree, very, very strange." The engine of the car roared again and the car zoomed onto the highway.


End file.
